Past unraveled
by SoNtUrAngel
Summary: Fang left the flock, and became recruited by the G.I.  Joes. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? Rewritten and Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided that I am going to rewrite this, chapter by chapter, little by little. So here is the new chapter one. If you are upset feel free to message me, but this is my personal decision, seeing that it is my story. But if you want a reason here is one. I started this when I was twelve posted it when I was thirteen, I truly dont like the way it is written and I KNOW I can do better.**

* * *

_Six years ago..._

General Hawk looked down at the file in front of him. It was rare that one was to find raw talent on the street. It was rare for him to choose somebody with no military background. It was even rarer for one to be able to hold their own against a group of vipers, and fight Stormshadow, the Cobra's personal ninja, at the same time. How this person was never on their radar before was very surprising to the General. He had tabs on all the likely candidates for the Joes. Everyone but this one.

This one was a John Doe. He had said not a word since interveining the fight. He didn't fight the Joes when they asked him to come with them. He didn't answer a single question. He did, however, resist having a sample of both his blood and DNA be taken. Whoever this man was, he didn't want people knowing about him.

But that was too bad. Doc was able to pull off a DNA sample from when he was exiting the jet. And the result that they had received was surprising. No where in the database was there a match. Not a single match. But Doc did find something weird with this Doe's DNA sequence. Something about it was off and it was probably why they couldn't get a match. But Doc had no idea what was wrong with it, he just couldn't figure it out.

Sighing, General put down the report from Doc and picked back up the file of the John Doe. It contained everything the could figure out about him, which wasn't much.

_Name: John Doe._

_Gender: Male._

_Age: Unknown, looks the be at least 19._

_Date of Birth: Unknown._

_Ethnic: Filipino._

_Hair/Eye Color: Black._

_Height: 6'3._

_Family: Unknown._

_Skill: Knows verity of martial arts. Knows how to use a sword and gun. Seems to naturally move with stealth._

General Hawk paused in his reading. He remembered the reports that he had gotten from his team. As soon as a Viper would go down he would pick up their weapon, whether it be gun or sword, and use it. And they way he seemed to move when he fought, they said it was with speed and grace as if he himself had invented the art of fighting.

_Other: Has yet to talk. Seems to fiddle with a necklace he wears. Never seems to show emotions; whether it be in his eyes, face or body language._

General Hawk placed the file back on his desk. He knew nothing about this man and that was what was worrying him. Could he be trusted? Why in the world would the Cobra's want him? Sighing once more, the General pressed down the button on the intercom.

"Covergirl, I'm ready to sehomie." Lifting his hand off the button, he straightened his appearance.

He had just finished when the door opened, an Covergirl ushered the man in.

Almost with out a care in the world, the man walked in stopping in front of the desk. He wasn't much. Tall, scrawny looking, but that was if you weren't paying attention. He wore baggy lose clothes that seem to hide the muscle in his body. General Hawk couldn't see the muscle but he knew it was there. Vipers were extremely strong, and to take them in hand to hand combat took alot of skill. He stood still, and attentive, his eyes taking evreything in, not missing a single detsil. Then they landed on the General. Sllowly the mans eyes drank him in.

"Hello"

No response.

General Hawk studied the man, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Do you understand english?"

Hesitantly the boy nodded.

"Good. My name is General Hawk. And you are?"

No response. If this man was unwilling to mention his name he was probably unwilling to answser any questions about himself, Gereral Hawk noted.

"Do you have anyone you might need to contact?"

No response.

General Hawk moved the file to the edge on the desk, and placed a pen on top of it. "I need you to file in the unknown spots in this."

THe man took a step closwer and looked down at the file.

Hesitantly, he moved his hand. He paused just as his hand was about to pick up the pen. Finally he did, and filled in the file.

GeneralHawk picked up the file when he was done, and looked it over. The first thing he noticed was that they man had a nice handwriting. I was in print but had a slight curve to it as if he was writing cursive. The second thing he noticed was that not every thing was filed in. He had left his name as John Doe and Family as Unknown. His date of birth was on Hallowen, apparently he had had naval training, he also knew sign language, which was a good thing for General Hawk seeing that he also put down that he was mute. But what shocked the General the most was that the man was not a man at all, but a boy at the age of 15.

General Hawk looked between the file and the boy. How could a boy of 15 look that mature and be able to hold his own? How did the boy even get naval training? This bot should be in school not wondering the streets fighting off Vipers.

"How is this even possible?" Hawk muttered to himself. Seeing movement in the corner of his eyes, the General looked up to see the boy signing.

**You're surprised aren't you? What is a boy look me doing fight Vipers?** He signed, his face still emotionless as he took in Hawks surprised face.

"So you know who they are?" Hawk asked, finally setting the file down.

The boy nodded.** Yes, StormShadow is...** The boy paused. **He is my brother.**

Hawk looked at him surprised. His brother? Why was his brother after him then? "Your brother?" The boy nodded. "Wow. Well, that's something to consider."

Hawk leant back and thought over what had been given to him. He could use this to his advantage. The Cobra's had always seem to have an advantage because of StormShadow, and now that this boy was here, Hawk could use his skill to even the battlefield. But the boy was underaged, and they didn't know his name.

"I take it you refuse to give me your name seeing that you didn't write it down. And because of that I'm going to need another name to call you."

**Why?** The boy asked.

"Because I don't wanna keep calling you Boy. And you are to stay here here for the time being. Truth be told I need you here. I think you would be a great aspect to the my team, the Joes. We're a group of highly trained soldiers, unknown to ever branch of the military. Only the president and a selected few know of us. Because the Cobras are after you, and you possesse great skill in fighting, I believe it is reasonable to ask you to join my team. So what do you say?" General Hawk asked leaning on is desk. Mentally he crossed his fingers hoping the boy accepted.

** Don't you have to be 18 to join the military?**

"I really don't think it matters seeing that you have naval training. But I don't think my soldiers would like having a 15 year old on their team. Are you okay with wearing a mask and a body suit?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. That only leaves one problem now, two actually. What's your story and what do we call you?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Yes I know I left you with a cliff hanger, just couldn't resist. Disclaimer is that sadly I don't own the Joes or MR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are upset feel free to message me, but this is my personal decision, seeing that it is my story. I own neither the Joes or ME**

* * *

_Present_

"Can you believe?! Can you actually believe?" Ripcord asked jumping around as he and the team walked to the Rec. room. "We did it! We actually caught StormShadow." He paused. "Well, it was more like Snake Eyes did it, but you know, we _are_ a team."

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes as he followed the team. Two days ago, they were doing a mission and in the mist of it, they were able to capture Storm Shadow. He had been injured badly, and to try avoid getting captured he fought back, as expected. But what wasn't expect was that he didn't fight back with as much enthusiasm as he use to. It was like he was just following orders, as if it was against his will. The fight was sucked out of him. Whatever it was, something was wrong.

And that was what scared Snake Eyes, the fight. What ever was getting to StormShadow was getting to him. But he didn't know what it was. He needed to find out before something bad happened. Before whatever StormShadow was hiding would come back to haunt both of them.

"Rip, man, calm down." Duke shook his head at his friends antics. Even after be on this team for three years, Ripcord still acted like a child on Christmas. Truth be told, it was refreshing. It was rare that one kept a childish mind in the war. Death, pain and anger usually clouded ones inner child. But not Ripcords, thats why he was one of Dukes best friends.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Ripcord looked at Duke with disbelief. "We just got finish successfully capturing and containing a major enemy, and you want me to calm down? Are you high?!"

"Ripcord," Scarlett interrupted. "I know your happy and all, trust me I'm happy to, but don't you think you can tone it down?"

Ripcord stopped, his shoulders sagged, and his lips jutted out in a pout. "Okay" Quickly his face light back up. "But only for you."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at her boyfriend of two years. "How did I get stuck with you?" she asked herself, though all of the team could hear her.

"My good looks, and mad skills?" Ripcord supplied.

"If it helps you sleep at night, Ripcord, only is it helps you sleep at night." She answered walking off.

"Hey!" And he chased her.

Snake Eyes silently laughed as he watched Ripcord chased Scarlett down the hall, almost running into a wall as she made an unexpected turn.

"DUKE!"

Duke turned just in time to catch a flying Anna in his arms. Laughing, he spun around, his arms holding her tight to him. Despite Anna's old position on the Cobra's as the Baroness, she was now a well respected Joes, and her nickname also happened to be Baroness. Of course, General Hawk never let her leave base, so he placed her in intel, to help plan against the Cobra's, and she worked in the armory.

Saying a polite hello to Anna, though she was to busy sucking face with Duke to notice, Heavy Duty and Beaker left to go to their own devices.

Snake mentally sighed, as he departed as well, giving the couple a moment to themselves. They all knew where to find him if they needed him. The training room. Once there, Snake immediately started attacking the punching bag. Just seeing couples reminded him of what he had. What he could have had, if he hadn't left.

If he hadn't left the only family he had, the only ones who would truly understand him. If he hadn't left the love of his life, the one and only Maximum Ride. Of course he knew it was his fault he left, and of course he regretted it. He hated watching Ripcord and duke with their women. He was glad for them but he was so mad at himself, he missed them, her. And it hurt every single day.

It didn't help when he had to fight StormShadow. He could always see small traces of Max in his face. Whether it was the fact that they had the same brown eyes, or stubborn streak in them. Seeing Ari almost every time he went on a mission, was NOT helping his regret. How Ari was revived again, he had no idea. But he knew it wasn't good. So maybe it was a good thing he left, to protect the flock, and figure out why the heck Ari was alive again.

Snake Eyes landed a punch on the bag that had the chain snap at the force of the hit. Snake held his pose as the bag slammed against the wall with a giant thud. Snake Eyes straightened, anger and adrenaline still running through his veins.

Behind him, someone slow clapped. Quickly Snake spun on his heels, posed to fight. Relaxed at the sight of General Hawk behind him.

"Not bad kid." He said, studying the punching bag. Kid. The name General Hawk always called him when they were alone. The only thing that could revile himself as the youngest member on the team. The one secret that could mess up anything, and maybe even everything.

Snake Eyes nodded his thanks, glancing back at the fallen bag.

"I came here for a reason though. I need yourself." Snake looked back at him, now focused on him instead of the bag. "It with Storm Shadow. He won't talk, he keeps insisting that he talks to you and only you. I told him no, then threatened him, he still wants you. Personally I'm not sure thats a good thing, but if you're up to it then I guess it's okay." General Hawk looked at Snake Eyes, with a slight sympathetic look. "He's your brother Snake, who am I to say anything?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are upset feel free to message me, but this is my personal decision, seeing that it is my story. I own neither the Joes or MX**

* * *

Snake Eyes sat at the interrogation desk, looking into the eyes of the one man he hated. At least thats what the Joes thought. The man in front of him wasn't a man at all, but a boy, a boy in a mans body. And he didn't hate the boy, no not at all. He felt sorry for him. He stuck in a adult version of himself, not knowing what it felt like to be a kid. The site of his love's younger brother stared at him, a boy in sheep clothing.

The Joes stood behind the one-way mirror, watching the silent stare down. The two had been like this for the past fifteen minutes, and the Joes, except Hawk, Beaker and 'Duty, were getting impatient. Ripcord moved from leg to leg, the pressure on his bladder getting worse as time went by. He regretted not listening to Scarlett when she warned him that it was going to be a long interrogation.

"How long is this going to take, sir?" Ripcord asked, crossing his legs. "'Cause I gotta pee."

"Rip," Scarlett turned to look at he dancing boyfriend, "Told you told you to go before you came."

"I know, but I didn't have to go then."

"Well Corporal," Ripcord looked at General Hawk. "Looks like your gonna have to hold it in, cause the shows about to start."

They all turned back to the window, to see Storm Shadow hang his head.

"I'm sorry."

Snake looked at him unmoving.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, at least not for me anyways." Storm Shadow crossed his arms over the table and laid his head down on them. "I'm not suppose to be here, but you already know that." He paused "I know you know I let you capture me."

Snake gave a small nod. Behind the glass, Ripcord gasped, he earlier excitement all for nothing.

"I had a good reason for it too." Storm Shadow lifted up his eyes to look at him. "I'm tired of it all, I just wanna be me not some weapon they can call on like a lap dog. But that's what I am to them, someone they call on to do their bidding, their dirty work. I'm tired, I'm through. I'm dead. Storm Shadows dead. I'm dead."

The Joes looked confused, and they looked at the back of an unmoving Snake Eyes, and a tired looking Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow sat up. "My name's Ari, and I'm still dead."

Ari looked at Snake, face emotionless. He turned his eyes to the window, and somehow his eyes meet General Hawks through the tinted window.

"My name is Ari and I have a message for you." Ari turned his eyes back towards Snake Eyes. "Watch your back. Suprises are waiting for you, on the other side of this conversation."

Ari let out an emotionless chuckle, a small smile on his face. "They're back." Snake froze. "And they're after you, they already have everyone else."

Snake tensed, his breathing quickening. The Joes stared wide eyed, watching the first emotion Snake Eyes had ever shown them, fear. They didn't understand what was going on, but whatever it was, it was bad. Bad enough to scare snake Eyes, the rock of their team.

"I'm giving away my life to tell you this, I'm so tired. I'm not supposed to be like this. I just wanna be a normal kid, but with the life we live, what the heck is normal? Normals no fun, but the who we are isn't fun either. We have more duties then we should ever have. To kill or to be killed. To chase or to run. Fight or flight." Ari bit the skin of his knuckles. "I remember, just around the time you guys left, dad told me that I'm destined for great things. I wonder if this is it. If hurting my family just for the approval of my father was right. To do everything he said only to be cast aside again, so he could help you guys, for a second time. It hurt, it still does, but I'm better than that. She told me that."

Ari started laughing, "You know, it's actually kinda creepy. Saying we're brother, knowing that if you had stayed we would have been. If she was here now, knowing of the things that have happened these past few years, she wold have been so pissed."

Snake eyes gave a silent laugh.

"Her brother and her boyfriend fighting like mongrels, but thats what we are. And we've learned to live with it. it's what made us us."

Snake Eyes nodded, small silent chuckles still emitting from his body.

The Joes watched surprised, this interrogation more complexed then anything they've every seen or heard. There were so many missing pieces, and Snake Eyes and Stor- Ari weren't brothers. Snake dated Ari's sister. Too confusing to many missing pieces. Who were they, who was after them, what is Snake Eyes real name? So many question, so little answers.

"I miss you voice, I miss all of you're voices. I want, I need something to remind me of home, of what should be. WE grew up fighting but I'm tired of it. I wanna hear you two auguring, but agreeing with each other with just one word. I wanna hear explosions in the background, and the sound of Tyra Banks blasting from the girls rooms. I wanna be free, I wanna be home. I wanna live the life I never had. I wanna stop coming back to a life thats not my own. I want Itex to stop being assholes."

Snake Eyes and Ari couldn't help the laughs that came out, at the last part.

"I have no problem staying here as your prisoner. I rather be here than there. I'll help you all you want. All I ask is for you get them back. And you better tell them" Ari mentioned behind Snake Eyes to the window "before they come and the secrets out."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope your enjoying the edited version. I own neither the Joes or MX**

* * *

"You okay Snake?" General Hawk asked him as they sat in the conference room.

Less than an hour ago, he was in the interagation room getting information from Ari's. Not StormShadow, but Ari's his brother. And though they were not related by blood, they were still brothers. They had a duty to protect each other despie all that has happened in the past, and becaue of that, Ari had told Snake Eyes what was going on and that scared him. What ever it was itex had planned fo them, it scared him. They had the others and he knew that he was next.

So no, he was not okay. His past was catching up to him faster than he expected. He was running out of time, time he truly never had to begin with. He was scared. Scared to once again face the reality of who and what he was. Scared to tell his team the lies that have now become permanently engraved into his bones. He was scared that by being with the Joes was a bad idea that will come to a horrible end. And he had no way to know what was to happen. No voice to give him clues. And no way to prevent what was to come. And that terrified him.

"Kid! You okay?" General Hawk asked again, snapping Snake Eyes out his musing. Kid. He had just called him kid.

"Kid?" Snake Eyes heard Rip ask Scarlett.

Snake Eyes swallowed the lump in throat as he shook his head no.

"You want to tell us what's going on? And what StormShadow wants you to tell us?"

_Ari. His name is Ari_

"I dont care if his name is Fido!" Hawk snapped. "What's going on?"

_I cant, not everything. But you can go ahead and tell them what you already know. I...I need to think._ And with that Snake Eyes once again tuned General Hawk out.

"General? Whats's going on sir?" Duke asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Well Duke, it's sort of a long story." Hawk said sitting down. "Out of all of you only 'Duty, Beaker, and Scarlett will know who he is, seeing they were here six years ago."

"What happened six years ago?" Anna asked shuffling in her seat.

"Six years ago, Snake Eyes joined the team. A few months before that, the Joes had been sent on a mission to help a civilian who had been repeatedly chased by the Vipers. When they arrived at the scene, the civilian was already taking care of them. They Joes didn't have to do anything but watch. When the Vipers were taken care of, the Joes escorted the civilian back to base, he didn't resist. In fact, the civilian was very emotionless, nothing gave him away. The civilian was male, Filipino, and looked to be 19. The man never talked, didn't even make a sound, at least thats what the file that had been turned in said. So I ended up interviewing him privately. Like the file said he was Filipino, roughly 6'3, had what looked like pitch black eyes, and showed no emotions. He had no piercing or tattoo's, and he didn't make a sound. The things I learned in that interview were quite surprising. He knew who the vipers were. He wasn't around the age of 19, but 15, born on Halloween. He had naval training. He had no family and refused to give his name. That boy was Snake Eyes."

The Joes looked at Hawk in disbelief.

"What?" Scarlett asked. "If Snake eyes was 15 when he joined, then that makes him...21. He would be the youngest Joe to ever join. But why?"

General Hawk sighed. "He had the talent I only dream of for my team. He knew the vipers and could defeat them. He didn't need weapon like you all. But there was also something about him that caught my attention. His DNA."

Snake Eyes froze. _My WHAT?_

"Your DNA Snake. You had refused to have you blood drawn so we could figure out who you were. So Doc had to lift a sample off the jet where you sat."

_Thats because you wouldn't have found me in a database, there was no need. And...there was just no need._

Once again Hawk sighed. "We know that now. There wasn't a single record of his DNA anywhere. But it was his DNA sequence that was unique. It had a few oddities that we still haven't figured out." Hawk looked over at Snake. "I figure your DNA sequence is what you didn't want us to know?"

Snake Eyes gave a curt nod.

"Honestly thats all I know." Hawk said. "The rest I have yet to learn."

They all turned to Snake Eyes waiting for him to say something.

Hesitantly he raise his hand, then paused. Taking a deep breathe that even the team could see, he raised his hand to the back of his mask.

They all held they breath as Snake Eyes slowly pulled off the visor. Soon it was off, and the real Snake Eyes stared at them. No on said a word till Ripcord decided to break the silence.

"I know that this may sound weird but if I was gay, I would date you." Everyone turned to look at Ripcord, even Snake Eyes though no emotion showed on his face. "Dude I'm serious. Even I have to admit he's pretty hot. And I know, Scarlett, Anna, you want to admit it." And Ripcord wasn't lying. Snake Eyes was the definition of hot.

He had a light olive skin tone, instead of the dark hew that graced most Filipinos. A medium sized nose that was slightly crooked, and cupid bow shaped lips that was amazingly sinful. His eyes a brown so dark they looked black, and were filled with hidden secrets. He had strong jaw that just captured once attention. His whole right ear was pierced, and two small hoops were at the top of his left ear. He also had his right eyebrow pierced once. He had long midnight black hair, that was braided down his back. A thin scar ran down his left check, and not even that took away the beauty of his fcae. No, it only added to the dangerous aura around him.

"When did you get the piercings and scar?" General Hawk asked. The last time he saw Snake Eyes face he didn't have either.

_Off day._

Hawk nodded his understanding. "Now back down to buisness. Itex?"

* * *

Snake Eyes walked into his room, slamming the down shoot. AAARRGGGHHHHHH!

Who knew that going over the history of the company that destroyed your life would be so agitating. Intel was just giving them information that he already knew. He never stopped keeping tabs on them, and no matter how much he dug, looking for some dirt on Itex, they were able to cover their tracks. It had been this way for 6 whole years. 6 years or back and forth.

Snake Eyes took off his visor. He had put it back on as soon as the Joes had gotten a good look at his face. He didn't need anyone else knowing his face.

Sitting on his bed, Snake Eyes tiredly scrubbed his face. Tiredly he let out another yawn.

And fell into darkness.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope your enjoying the edited version. I own neither the Joes or MX. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

Ari stood in the control room, his arms in cuffs before him. Clenching his jaw, he pulled at the cuffs. Less than 4 hours ago, they had gotten him from his cell and brought him to the interrogation room. For 2 hours they had left him in the room, and when they came back, asked him about the whereabouts of SnakeEyes.

Ari wasn't all that surprised when the Joes announced that Snake Eyes was no where to be found. He had warned him that They would be back; and by warning him. He had also warned the Joes; they probably didn't know though. Itex did 't take well to their experiments living their own life, doing their own thing. Itex was a place of order, structure, and history; and History always repeated itself.

So when the Joes, had finally calmed down after screaming at him, trying to find Snake Eyes, Ari had told them he knew how to help them find him. They were suspicious, but Ari's words were the only thing that could help them. Instantly they had handcuffed him and brought him to Control Room. There they had left him to stand for roughly 2 more hours; the cuffs turning his wrist a bloody red, his bladder heavy and needing release, his head light-headed from the lack of sleep, food, and dehydration. His legs were stiff and his back was aching, and if they didn't give him a chair or some food soon, he was going to pass out. Sure he had been in worse conditions, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Are you guys going to make me stand here all day or can I have a chair or something?" Ari asked, moving to get his blood flow working again.

General Hawk looked over his shoulder to Ari, having forgotten he was there. "Someone get him a chair!" Hawk turned back to the screen before him. "And take off those handcuffs!"

Ripcord stood in front of Ari, the keys to the cuffs jiggling in his hands. "Ah, sorry man." He murmured, unlocking the cuffs. Ari shook his hands out as the circulation in his hand slowly started to resume.

Genreal Hawk slowly made his way to Ari, who was once again surrounded by the Alpha squad.

"So boy, what do you know?" Hawk asked, his eyes set in a slight glare trying to intimidate Ari.

Ari stared down at the General. There was nothing that could be said or done by the Joes that could intimidate him; he already knew what hell was like.

"Snake Eyes isn't the only one that was captures." Ari stated.

"Well you already said that." Hawk pointed out.

Ari ignored him, and kept on talking. "Five others were taken; two boys, three girls, one of them my sister. With Snake Eyes in Itex possession, they now have the Originals."

"Original what?"

"They're the first successful experiments." Ari said soddenly, unable to meet their gaze.

The Alpha Team gasped, in horror. "Experiments?" Rip said the word slowly as if tasting it for the first time.

"Yeah, my sister was the first successful Hybrid. After her, they went crazy. Of course not everything worked, but there were two strands of DNA that did work. Out of one of the strands, only six experiments were made; the other, thousands."

"Why only six?" Beaker asked. "Where they failed experiments?"

"No, only six were needed, and unlike the others, they didn't have an expiration date." Subconsciously Ari rubbed the back of his neck.

Beaker nodded his hand in understanding. "The strands didn't live long so more experiments were needed. But still, why so many?"

"They were guards. You see, when combining not only human DNA but Animal DNA, it not only gave them different features, it changed their whole DNA sequence; making them faster, stronger, smarter, and even gave them abilities we could never achieve. The reason why there were so many, is because they were guards to the Original six."

The group stood in silence, taken what they had just learned about Snakes Eyes.

"So what is the DNA strand that was inserted into Snake Eyes?" General Hawk asked, still curious.

"Thats not for me to tell." Ari stated. "But I can tell you what I am."

Everyone's head snapped towards Ari.

"My DNA is a mix of wolf DNA. I am one of those thousands meant to guard, capture and kill the six. I am the one who came close to killing his sister and her family, all for the approval for my father. But what's a three year old to do when his father abandons him, for his experiments? Go with the scientist who were put in charge of you."

The group looked at Ari in horror, he was three when experimented on.

"I became an Eraser. I know its stupid name, but thats what we were called, Erasers. Four years later, it was time to do what I was called to do, capture and kill the six."

Ari looked away from the team unable to meet their eyes. "I've died twice only to be brought back to life again; both times I was seven. I've switch sides to many times to count, because no matter what happens, Itex forever owns you."

* * *

_FFFAAAAANNNNGGGG.._

_ffffffffaaaaannnnggg._

Fang groaned as he slowly came to. He opened his eyes a bit, only to be blinded by the lights, and met with blurs. Slowly, without proper control of his body, his head rolled over, only to see slithering bodies.

_ffffannggg-hisssssss-wwwwaaaakkkeeee uuuuppppp._

Fang closed his eyes, his senses not working, still under the influence of what ever drug was in his system.

_hiisssssssssssssssssssssssss ._

Grunting, Fang tried to open his eyes again. Once again to be met with bright lights. His nightmare it was becoming a reality. His cage was getting smaller and smaller. His life was once again over. He was back at School.

_ffffffffffffffaaaaaaaannnnnn nngggggggggggggg._

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
